


Where do we go from here?

by southernwandlover84



Series: Maria's Niece Isabella [1]
Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 16:03:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/southernwandlover84/pseuds/southernwandlover84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jasper and Bella are on the run. Who's following them and why? Alice wants to kill Bella. Esme and Carlisle want to kill Bella as well. Is Edward dead or not? AU/MA Please don't read if you are under eighteen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where do we go from here?

**Author's Note:**

> I am now just starting to post over here on AO3. Is still over on FF.net under kimbo acp

Exert from Eclipse Special Edition pages 552 – 553:

Though she spared Riley no farewell glance, Victoria seemed to realise that she was on her own. She began to back away from Edward, frenzied disappointment blazing in her eyes. She threw me one short, agonized stare of longing, and then she started to retreat faster.

"No," Edward crooned, his voice seductive. "Stay just a little longer."

She wheeled and flew towards the forest like an arrow from a bow

But Edward was faster – a bullet from a gun.

Now on with the story:

Chapter 1:

Victoria dodged his attack from the back. She had the power of getting out of tight places with the wolves from what Jacob had told me.

Edward tried again and he got her but she slipped out of his grip before he could get a strong hand on him.

Seth came back and Riley was nowhere to be seen so he must have killed him.

Seth went to help Edward but in losing sight of the fight between them, I could now see that Victoria had the upper hand. I started praying that Edward would get back in control.

Seth went to go help Edward but it was too late by the time he got there and Victoria had killed Edward. Seth chased Victoria out of the clearing that we were in.

A few minutes passed or it could have been hours later that someone came for me.

Alice was next to me talking but I could not hear a word that she was saying.

Jasper came over to where Alice and I were sitting near where Edward's body had fallen. He tried to get me to settle down but it was not working. I was hysterical at this point and nothing anyone said or did could get me to calm down.

A few words started to get through to me but not much things like 'Volturi', 'dogs', 'Charlie' and 'moving'.

I could now hear Jasper but it sounded as if he was in my head saying "Bella listen to my voice and settle down. Don't give any indication that you can hear me". 

I looked up Jasper and nodded my head as if to say I can hear you loud and clear. He must have understood that I could hear him because he told Alice that he would take me down to where we would meet the Volturi.

"That's fine Jasper she will need you for a while. Hopefully you can calm her down enough that we might be able to find out what happened here." Alice told Jasper.

"Don't worry we'll be down there shortly I don't want to upset her but have they moved the body yet?" Jasper asked.

"It should be moved by the time you get down there. Do not deviate from the path down there. I will see you soon." Alice said as she kissed me on the cheek and waved to Jasper.

I started to get confused because I thought they were mates. Why didn't she kiss him and then leave or go down with us.

"Isabella, I'm going to carry you down from here because the Volturi are coming and if we aren't with the others then they will be killed. Once all that is done with me and you are going to take a trip away from here. Don't worry about Charlie we have an alibi for you so you don't get in trouble plus you are over eighteen." Jasper said as he leaned down in front of me so that he could talk to me.

"We are going to stay with some friends of mine you remember me telling you about Peter and Charlotte don't you?" Jasper said.

"Yeah I remember them Jasper but why would you take me to them?" I asked him.

"Because Isabella as of this very moment you are legally dead." Jasper stated in a very calm voice.

"You won't get away with this I will find a way to tell my dad that I'm still alive." I said.

"Isabella, do you want to die because I can guarantee that you will be dead if you breathe one word about you being alive to your father." Jasper said. "Now be a good girl and stay quiet when we get down there or I will put you to sleep and that would be a very bad thing if I was to do that."

"Fine I'll be good." I said as Jasper picked me up to carry me to the clearing where the fight took place.

After carrying me down to the clearing, I noticed that there were fires all over the clearing. Jasper set me down near Carlisle and spoke to him to quickly for me to hear. Carlisle came down next to me to look at my wound on my arm that I had completely forgotten about.

"Bella when the Volturi get here stay as quiet as possible. They will think that you are grieving for Edward you are not to speak or you will be killed." Carlisle said as he finished looking at my arm.

"Two minutes everyone." Alice said.

Jasper dosed me with calm because I was starting to become hysterical again.

"Isabella you will calm down or you won't like what happens when we get down to Peter and Charlotte's. Alice cannot see us going there but she will know when they get home and notice that we did not follow. Now be a good girl and keep quiet and don't make another sound." Jasper's voice floated through my head again. I looked up and noticed that he was staring at me I looked away embarrassed.

"Ten seconds everybody." Alice said.

I noticed that they all looked across the clearing and I looked in the same direction and noticed that Jane, Demetri, Felix and Alec all came through the trees right where I was looking.

"Oh what a pity we missed the party did we?" Jane said, as she got closer.

"Yes Jane you did miss quite the show. There were twenty newborns and the Volturi nowhere to be seen." Alice said.

"We not long got word of them so we had no idea that they were going to come here. I can see that one of your numbers is missing where is Edward I was rather looking forward to seeing him again." Jane said looking around.

"I also see that Isabella is still human." Felix said licking his lips.

"Bella in a second you are going to hear something that you will not like so keep your mouth shut or you will get us all killed." Jasper's voice said in my head again.

"Yes Edward is missing he may have gotten himself killed trying to save Bella's life from the newborn's creator Victoria in another part of the forest around here." Carlisle said to them.

"The date for Bella's transformation was supposed to be a week ago but as you can see we had to postpone it for a little while. Her new transformation date is set for a month from now when she is healed from her mate dying in front of her." Alice said.

Why are they being cruel about Edward dying it is not as if he had much choice about it? Surely, they have some compassion about him. They do not even look upset about him being dead.

"Isabella everything will be explained to you at a later time." Jasper's voice said in my head again it was starting to get annoying. I could not even feel my emotions so I have no idea what I even felt.

"Very well we will come and check on Isabella in two months or you could just bring her to Volterra." Jane said.

After the Volturi, left they split into groups to pick up any body parts that were not picked up when they had to rush around earlier before I was brought down.

"Jasper, do you want to start taking Bella home to our place? You'll be fine till we get there and then it would be best if you went for a hunt after we all get home." Alice said.

"I'll be fine Alice don't worry about us make sure that every piece is burnt." Jasper said. "We don't want any stray parts to be found by hikers that get lost now do we?"

"Come on Bella we can walk to the car from here. I will explain everything away from here. I'll take Bella home I might even catch something before we get home if I'm lucky." Jasper said aloud and in my head at the same time.

"We will be back at the house in an hour." Carlisle said.

Jasper helped me to the car I still could not feel anything but I think I may have been doing it because this is how I felt when Edward had left me before.

When we got far enough away that the others would have a hard time catching us by running Jasper started.

"Isabella what happened in the clearing was supposed to happen just as it had. Everything that happened where you and Edward where was not supposed to happen. Edward was not meant to die at that time. He was supposed to come down with you and leave with the Volturi when they came into the clearing but we got away with keeping you human for the time being because he was killed.

To answer the questions floating around your head the Cullens' did feel Edward's death but I felt that they should feel indifferent so that it did not cause any trouble for us to get away.

You cannot feel anything because you cannot feel I have taken that away from you because it would have ended badly if I let you have some feeling. The reason you are not a zombie, as you would put it is that I can control how much is actually getting through your head.

Now Alice cannot see us going anywhere but to the Cullen house here in Forks but we are not going there as I told you earlier we are going to my friend's house in Montana. They will hide us until it is safe for us to leave them.

You can hear me in your head because we have a connection that was never recognised we are meant to be together but everyone kept us apart. At this point in time it is effective because I can't hear you but you can send me your thoughts and I can send you mine."

I was very confused by this and was about to voice this when Jasper's phone rang.

"This is Whitlock speaking." Jasper said into the phone.

"Major, we have everything ready for your arrival but you might want to lose the phone in the next town that you go by or the pixie will be able to track you by it." Whoever was on the other end of the line said?

"When will they figure out that we have gone missing?" Jasper said into the phone.

"Not long about thirty seconds after hang up you will come across a nomad don't worry they won't eat Bella. He is the alibi for getting away, you Major are about to be kidnapped." The person said.

"Peter you have got to kidding me." Jasper said growling into the phone.

"Hey it's not every day that Major Whitlock needs an escape route and not many vampires are up for the challenge of doing it either." The caller who I now knew as Peter said.

"Alright who lost a bet with you to be able to do this?" Jasper said massaging his head as if he was getting a headache.

"It's Randall." Peter said laughing.

"You have got to be kidding Peter." Jasper said glaring at the phone.

"Nope and he has a new phone for you. Now you had better make the holdup believable or else your balls will be back in the pixie's grip before you can say that your name is Jasper Andrew Whitlock. It will be back to Jasper John Hale faster than you will believe." Peter said.

"Fuck Peter I really hate you do you know that?" Jasper said.

"Yeah Major I know that you hate me and you love Char but you do know that it's no more animals for a while don't you?" Peter said seriously into the phone.

"Peter, how am I supposed to stick to the human diet with a human travelling with me?" Jasper said looking at me.

"You won't have to worry about that for much longer, Major. Now Bella, when you get pulled up by the guy that is going to kidnap you scream as loud as you can and try and draw attention okay?" Peter said into the phone.

"Okay Peter." I said looking at Jasper who just nodded that I should answer.

"See you when you get here, Major. Bella don't worry about Jasper with red eyes because you will be safest with him then with anyone else in the world." Peter said just before he hung up the phone.

"Huh what did he mean by that Jasper?" I asked Jasper.

"Just trust him Bella." Jasper said looking around. "Now where is Randall?"

Ten seconds later there was a guy waving a gun at us trying to stop us.

"Don't forget to scream Isabella." Jasper said pulling over.

I screamed bloody murder because I could feel again as soon as we stopped. Jasper gave me back my emotions just for that second.

"Okay Major please make her stop before she makes my eardrums burst." Randall said.

"In a minute Randall we need a bit more attention to make this believable." Jasper said driving off again.

Just as quick as I got my emotions they were gone again.

"I hate you Jasper." I said pouting out the window.

"I know you do Isabella but you will get use to me. Now give me the phone so that I can move my shit around and get rid of this one." Jasper said holding his hand out to Randall.

After a few minutes of fiddling around on the phone, he threw his old one out the window. I started to look around for mine when Jasper pulled it out of his coat and threw it out the window as well.

"I really hate you now Jasper." I said throwing him daggers with my eyes.

"Isabella, be quiet unless you want to go back and live with them where you will be unable to do anything for yourself for the rest of your life and un-life." Jasper said.

"What do you mean by that Jasper?" I asked.

"I mean the way that you are now has nothing to do with you but subliminal messages that Edward and Alice have been giving you even after we left they were still doing it. Did you ever question why you went all zombie-like after we left it is because they made you do that. Everything you have done since moving to Forks is what they wanted you to do." Jasper said looking right at me. "In fact, they have been doing it your whole life up until just this last week."

"Do you mean to tell me that my ex-boyfriend and your wife have been controlling me my whole life?" I said.

"My ex-wife. She hasn't been married to me for nearly nineteen years." Jasper said looking at the road and talking at the same time. "Not long before you were born she had a vision that if she and Edward could control someone from a young age then you would be perfect for him.

Everything from you not loving getting presents to why your mother took you from Forks was planned from before you were born. Renee and Charlie were only together because of Alice and Edward but they had to disguise themselves so that they could come into your life at the right time.

Why do you think you moved back to Forks in the first place when we were there and you were the right age for Edward?

I will tell you it happened because they planned your whole life out what they had not planned on was James' little coven turning up that was my doing but it was only to scare Edward and Alice in revelling the truth to everybody. It all went wrong on your birthday, which I will always be sorry for even if it was all Edward's fault.

See they had been catching on that I had found out about them controlling you even if you did not know it. Edward had caught in my mind one day that I was going to tell you on your birthday so they actually had the guts to blame everything on me when they planned the whole thing they had many plans if you did not cut yourself that night.

I found everything out and would have exposed them for the manipulators they were if they just stopped messing with you. As you know that didn't go well."

"So what is me and what is them?" I started mumbling. "How the hell am I going to figure out what I want to do know then if my whole life has been planned? How long had they planned ahead?"

"Isabella, they have everything planned down to exactly what time you will be bitten and by whom." Jasper said.

"You have got to be kidding." I said.

"Wish that I was Isabella. It was going to Emmett that bit you to end your life when you cut your arm if we were to go back to the house right now." Jasper said looking me in the eye.

I just sat there dumbfounded.

"I know Isabella; I didn't believe it either, until just before we left and Emmett really needs to feed but Alice is going to make him wait till they got home to feed." Jasper said just before his new phone rang.


End file.
